Corrie High
by technicolouredninja
Summary: AU High School fic. It's the start of six form for Carla, Peter, Leanne, Liam, Maria, Michelle, and others but when new student Frank shows up everything changes. Rated T for swearing and possible sexual scenes in later chapters
1. Intro

**This idea came to me and would not go away so I was hoping to get some opinons on it. **

**It's an AU fic, set in Coronation Street High School (know as Corrie High by students) **

**Quick and pretty crap summary:**

AU High School fic. It's the start of six form for Carla, Peter, Leanne, Liam, Maria, Michelle, and others but when new student Frank shows up starts making trouble, relationships break down and friends are torn apart. As if six form wasn't bad enough!

**Parings include: Carla/Frank, Peter/Leanne, Liam/ Maria, Michelle/Dean amogst others.**

**Anyone interested?**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Really really long authors note coming up but you kinda need to read it.**

**For the purpose of this story Paul Connor doesn't exist and Liam and Michelle are twins. Michelle is going out with Dean, Maria is going out with Liam, Leanne and Peter are together and Carla is currently single but her ex was Tony and he wants her back. Also I created the character Stuart who is Dean's younger brother who is 11 and in the same year as Carla's brother Darren. Michelle and Carla are really close but Leanne and Maria are also good friends with them. **

Carla O'brien dragged herself out of bed as her alarm went of at 7:00 for the first time in six weeks. It was that time of year again. After having a shower and waking her brother up Carla started getting ready for school. As she was starting six form she didn't have to wear uniform, something that cheered her up a little, but left her with a problem. She didn't have a clue what to wear. After half an hour and a very long texting session with Michelle, Carla came out of her room in a deep purple shirt that ended at her thighs and black jeans underneath. She went into the bathroom to do her makeup and she had almost finished when she heard her brother shouting from downstairs.

'C'mon Car!' 11 year old Darren shouted up the stairs at his sister. It was his first day in year seven and he didn't want to be late. Carla came down the stairs, and saw him in his oversized school uniform and smiled.

'You got everything midget?' Darren rolled his eyes. Midget had been his sister's pet name for him for as long as he could remember but if anyone called him it they got a punch in the mouth.

'I've been ready for 10 minutes while you've been doing your make up. Not that it will make any difference.' Darren tried to duck to stop his sister putting him in a headlock but failed. Carla ruffled his hair and let him go.

'I suppose I have to go easy on you, as it is your first day. C'mon.' Carla put her leather jacket on and grabbed her bag.

'Shouldn't we say bye to mum first?'

'No she's...um...shes asleep.' Carla tried to hide that fact that their mother hadn't come home the previous night. Again.

'Fine' Darren walked out the front door and after Carla locked up they walked to school. On the way Carla was telling Darren which teachers you could get away with talking back to and how to text in lessons without getting caught.

'Your a really good role model sis, you know that.'

'I'm just trying to keep you outta trouble, cause I know your gonna to it anyway. Please try not to get in any fights on the first day and no matter what happens, do not 'accidently' set the boy thats being mean to you hair on fire. Your lucky that they just suspended you since it was almost the summer holidays and that the kids mum didn't call the police.'

'Barry deserved it, he did break my finger remember.'

'I know just go easy with the bunsen burners ok?'

'Fine. And anyway Stuart's in my class we'll stick up for each other if something happens.'

'Stuart is Dean's little brother isn't he?'

'Yeah and Dean said that if anyone gives us grief to tell him.' Carla laughed.

'Well tell me aswell, cause I don't want anyone picking on you, that's my job.'

..

Leanne was sitting in the six form common room, trying to think of something interesting to do. Because of the hour long 'welcome back' assembly she had missed first period Geography, and had a free period after, something Michelle and Dean had also got but they had both dissapeared. She was wondering if she could go into town and find a cafe when a six former walked into the common room, someone she hadn't seen before and didn't recognise. He walked over to her and asked.

'Could you tell me where the library is? I'm new and I can't find it on the map.' He passed a map of the school to Leanne who smiled and turned it 90 degrees.

'Well it helps if you hold it the right way round. Look we're here, C2, the Library is in the S block, over there. It takes about 5 minutes if you go the outside way, but if you cut across the hall then it only takes about two.' Leanne passed the map back.

'Thanks. I'm Frank by the way.'

'Leanne. Look i'll show you way to the Library, I might aswell use the computers for something.'

'Okay, thanks.'

..

'So what happened to Maria? I thought she was staying on for six form.' Carla asked Liam as they came out of Buisness Studies. Despite the fling they had had in Year 10 the pair were close.

'She got a apprenticeship at a hair dressing salon. I popped in on the way to school and she seems to be enjoying it.' The pair stopped off at the lockers while Liam got his books out for after lunch.

'Aren't you getting anything out Car?'

'Nah, I've got a frees all afternoon, might go into town and see if I can get some more shifts at work.' Carla had a job at the cafe on the other side of town and the others didn't know that her wages, instead of being put in a account for if she went to Uni, were actually paying to keep a roof over her and her brother's heads as their mother spend all the benefit on alcohol and drugs.

'Maybe I could join you.' Carla span round startled, her ex always did have a knack for creeping up on people.

'Piss off Tony.' Carla spat. Since there break up Carla had ignored all the texts and messages the Scot had sent her. Tony had tried everything to get Carla to take him back, but she was having none of it.

'Let's go Car.' Liam said glaring at Tony. The reason behind the break up was Tony's paranoia that Carla was cheating on him with Liam, something that had never happened but in revenge Tony made a pass at Maria who rejected him and then told Carla what happened and she dumped Tony on the spot. Carla turned to leave for the canteen but Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

'Please Carla, I still love you.' She pulled her arm from his grip.

'Yeah well I don't, I've moved on Tony and I suggest you do the same.'

..

Carla and Liam met up with the others in the canteen, discussing which teachers they had got for the next two years.

'I've got Mr Smith again for maths, I can't believe it, he hates me and i'm stuck with him for two years.' Dean moaned, leaning back on his chair.

'He can't be that bad Dean and anyway where did you a Michelle disapear of to sceond period, I thought you both had frees but I couldn't find you.' Michelle blushed and looked down while Dean tried to suppress a smile. Peter leaned over to his girlfriend.

'I think they were checking the suspention in the back of Dean's car.' Peter had to duck to miss a water bottle being chucked at his head courtesy of Michelle while Liam screwed his face up in disgust.

'Rather not think about that mate, I mean she is my sister.'

'Aww Liam just because your not getting it doesn't mean that you have to be jelous of everyone else.' Carla joked, making the table erupt in laughter.

'I'm so gonna get you for that later O'brien.'

'Bring it on Connor.'

**Thanks for all reviews on the intro!**

**Please review this chapter as well :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry sorry triple sorry, my laptop got poorly so had to be taken to the laptop doctor but unfourtunetly all my files got deleted including most of this chapter. So this is a poor atempt at it as the other version was better but anyways:**

**Enjoy!**

'Michelle can you please be a little quieter? My heads banging' Carla said putting her head on the desk infront of her in registration. Michelle smirked, knowing full well that Carla had been out with Liam on Saturday night as the both of them had the two day hangover look on Monday morning.

'So did you manage to drink him under the table this time?' Leanne asked sitting next to Michelle. Carla's head came off the desk and she smiled before sqinting at the harsh school lights and looking around the class room.

'Yep. Where is Liam anyway?'

'Mum kept him off school, she thinks he's got a tummy bug and thats why he spent most of yesterday chucking up, I didn't mention it was more likely due to the three bottles of WKD and the empty bottle of Vodka I found near the garden wall.'

'It's not my fault you lot are all light weights. Peter doesn't drink, Leanne gets tispy after one shot and you can only manage a bottle of WKD at the most. So I'm stuck with Liam and Dean. Dean wasn't there on Saturday so Liam kept me company.'

'Where did you get the booze from anyway Carla?' asked Dean. Carla put her head down on the desk again, not wanting to answer the question. The bell rang, causing Carla to wrap her hands around her head before Michelle had to drag her out of her chair so they could go to first period.

..

In the lessons after lunch Carla had double Chemistry. Apart from Peter she was the only one who took the class. The two of them weren't that close, meeting each other through Leanne who had been friends with Carla when she started going out with Peter. At the start of the term the class split into pairs to do an assessment, the pair chose to work together as neither were close to the other students in the class.

4 weeks in and the two were getting closer, but Peter had fallen down the stairs at his grandparents house and as a result broken his ankle. Because of the time he would be off Carla had to pair up with someone else, and that someone was Frank Foster, the new student that Leanne had helped on the first day. Carla only knew him by sight, but after a week of working together she discovered that he was a quite a nice guy. He came from a rich family, and was always trying to prove himself to his mother and father, the complete opposite to Carla.

One day after class Frank and Carla were walking out to the lockers when Carla pointed to a poster pinned to a wall, advitising the school dance that was being held next week.

'Got anyone special you want to ask to the dance?' She said

'Yeah but we're good friends so she wouldn't want to go with me and anyway I'd be punching above my weight if I asked her.'

'Why wouldn't she want to go with you? Your smart, funny and she could do a lot worse. Who is she?'

'I don't want to say.' Frank said, blushing slightly and looking at his feet.

'C'mon, please.' Carla smiled at him before turning towards her locker.

'It's you.' Frank said, still staring at his feet.

'Me?' Carla span round 'You want to go to the dance with me?'

'I should never have told you, I'm sorry.' Frank turned and was about to walk off when Carla caught his arm.

'You don't have to apoligise. I...' Carla was interrupted by Tony appearing out of no where, spreating Frank and Carla.

'Hiya Carla.' He said, his voice quiet, making his accent more pronounced. 'School dance soon, wanna come with me?'

'Sorry Tony I can't, someones already asked me.'

'Who? Was it Liam because you know he's still going out with Maria, you shouldn't let him walk all over you...' Frank stepped back next to Carla.

'Sorry mate, she's going with me. Seems like your going to have to find someone else.' Frank slipped an arm around Carla's waist.

'You? Seriously Carla you want to go out with this loser?' Tony said, drawing attention from Dean, Leanne and Michelle who had just come out of verious classrooms.

'Better go out with a loser than a _scottish_ loser.' Carla smirked before kissing Frank on the cheek. Tony cheeks flushed red as laughter came from Michelle and Leanne before storming off.

'Are you too going out then?' Michelle asked, full well knowing the answer.

'I guess so' Frank said, smiling and looking at Carla who smiled back.

'When did this happen?'

'Frank asked me to the dance, and I said yes. The fact Tony asked me five minutes after and I got to knock him back is a added bonus.'

'Aww well you look really cute together.' Leanne said looking at the pair.

**Sorry its shorter than the first chapter, I will try and make the next one longer and to anyone who reads **He is returning **or** Fixing Fragments ** I will try and upload new chapters in the next couple of days :D**

**Please review!**

**(P.S to anyone living in the UK, or anyone interested in the queen for that matter, HAPPY DIAMOND JUBILEE!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

'Carla and Frank kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Darren sang as he and Carla made there way home from school. News had spread fast about Carla and Frank getting together, and Darren was making the most of it, much to Carla's irritation.

'If you don't shut up Darren, I'm gonna knock you into next week.' Carla growled as they entered the house.

'Fine.' Darren said in a bored tone. He dumped his bag and went upstairs while Carla went into the kitchen to see if there was any food in the house. Darren came back down stairs.

'Have you heard from mum, shes not upstairs.' Carla rolled her eyes. _She's proberly on a street corner somewhere._

'No I haven't but she'll be back soon.' Darren opened his mouth to as if to say something, but then shut it.

'What were you going to say?' Carla asked.

'Doesn't matter, just something I heard at school.'

'Please tell me Darren, if you're worried about something you can tell me.'

'Fine, I was talking with this kid, his dad does drugs and he was mouthing off about it, saying that he was like a gangster and all cool. I made some comment about his dad being a fat middle-aged tosser and he came up to me and said stuff about mum. Said she came up to his dad, offering to sleep with him if he gave her stuff.'

Carla sighed and didn't answer. She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to unload all her problems onto a 11 year old, so she looked down at the floor.

'I know she does drugs but I didn't think that slept around to get them.' Darren said, clearly angry but also a little upset. Carla sat Darren down on the sofa.

'Darren, mum only does...that, so she can for the stuff. You know that I work at the cafe in town, that's to help keep the rent up. But don't blame mum for doing what she does. She got addicted when she was younger, younger than I am now. She still loves us, regardless what she does.'

Darren nodded but didn't say anything.

'How about we go to the chippy for supper? There isn't much in and I think we could to with a treat.' A small smile appered on Darren's face.

'Okay, I'll just go get changed.'

_I wonder what people with normal families are doing right now. _Carla thought as she followed Darren upstairs to change.

..

'Liam? Can I come in?' Michelle said knocking on her twins bedroom. There was a murmur from inside, which Michelle took as yes. When she walked in she saw Liam sitting up in bed, looking at something on his laptop.

'Hangover gone then?' Michelle said with a smirk on her face.

'Shut it Michelle what if Mum had heard you? You know she doesn't like Carla do you want to add more fuel to the fire?'

Liam's point did make Michelle shut up. Their deeply Catholic, Irish born mother disproved of anything and anybody that came from a different background to the one her and her family lived in. Since Carla lived on what was known as the rough side of town, and in council house she was the last person that she would have wanted to be friends with her children. But since moving to Manchesther when Liam and Michelle where 4 the three of them became close friends in primary school, and had been inseperable ever since.

Michelle chuckled. 'Do you remember her face when you told her that you were going out with Carla?' Liam smiled back

'Yeah she almost had a heart attack. Thank god she likes Maria.'

'How is Maria anyway? I havn't really spoken to her since the beginning of term, is she enjoying working in the salon?'

'She loves it. So got any gossip for me Michelle?'

'No not much. Some year 8 thought it would be a good idea to try and sneak into what he thought was the girls changing room but accidently sneaked into the room full of year 12 and 13 rugby players.'

'Really? What did they do?'

'Rumour has it that someone wrote 'Peeping Tom' on his forehead. In permenate marker.'

'Classic. Anything else?'

'Fights...arguements...teachers shouting at people dossing about...Frank and Carla are going out...someone got caught kissin-'

'Woah, slow down. Carla's going out with Frank?. Since when?'

'Since this afternoon. He asked her to the dance, she said yes. Tony's head looked like it was about to explode.'

'Haha, best warn Frank about Tony otherwise things could get ugly. Peter owes me £10 now.' Michelle punched Liam's arm

'You bet on Carla going out with Frank? Are you really that desperate for money?'

'One, oww that hurt and two we didn't bet on Carla and Frank getting together, I bet that Carla wouldn't be single by the school dance.'

There was a shout from downstairs.

'Kids dinners ready!' Their father shouted. 'Steak and Kidney pie!'

Both teenagers pulled the same face, they hated there mothers Steak and Kidney pie.

..

'Leanne I'm fine.' Peter moaned. He was getting fed up of people fussing over him, he had only broken his ankle! They were walking down the street, well Leanne was walking, Peter was using his crutches.

'I'm just worried that's all. We could have gone round to mine for tea, I don't see the point of going out, it's only a monday night afterall.'

'I am getting sick of staring at the same four walls Lee, I just want to go down to the chippy, it's not like were going all the way to Blackpool.'

Leanne hurried to open the door of the Fish and Chip shop for Peter, and then fussed about him, insisting that he go sit down. To his surprise he saw Carla sitting on her own, so went over to talk to her.

'Room for a little one?' he asked, causing Carla to turn her head.

'Depends. Does your cast count as a person aswell, because you know three's a crowd.' She joked before pulling up a chair for him.

'I'm actually not on my own, Leanne's just getting our food.'

'Well i'm not alone either, Darren just popped to the toilet but if you don't mind him you and Leanne can join us.'

'I'm sure Lee won't mind. How are you anyway?'

'Shouldn't it be me asking that?' She said pointing to his ankle.

'Well since the only thing I've been asked for the past two weeks is ''how are you Peter?'', ''is your leg feeling better?'', ''do you need anything?'', I would rather talk about something else.' Carla laughed.

'I'm alright, Darren's had a bit of a rough day so I thought he could to with a treat.'

'Is he getting bullied?'

'No, it's just stuff at home, basically I've just had tell him about the fact that our mother spends most of her time standing on street corners.' Carla hadn't said much about her life at home to anyone so was as surprised as Peter that she had opened up to him.

'Sorry I shouldn't dump this on you.' Carla noticed Darren coming over to the table.

'Please don't tell anyone about it though, they all think that she is just a benefit mum.' Peter nodded as Darren sat down.

'Are you Frank?' He asked, picking at what was left of his meal.

'No i'm Peter, why did you think I was Frank?'

'Doesn't matter, just thought you were Car's boyfriend. Can we go home?' Darren asked, looking at Carla. She nodded and said bye to Peter before standing up, but before she could leave he grabbed her arm.

'You and Frank? Really?'

'Yeah he asked today, I bet Leanne will tell you about it. Look I gotta go, I'll text you later.' She bent down to give him a hug.

'Thanks for keeping my secret.' she whispered in his ear.

'You're welcome.'

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have no excuses this time. Just sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner. Also, I am looking for a someone to help with all my fics. Like a Beta reader, but you don't actually have to have the badge. PM me if you interested. (I'm gonna put this on all my fics when I update them)**

**Enjoy! :D**

_Chelle I need your help. It's serious. Please text me back xx_ Carla text her best friend.

_What's wrong? xx_

_The dance is going to start in 2 hours and I don't know what to wear xx _

Michelle rolled her eyes as she read the text. It was typical Carla, she always was not sure to wear when she went on a date.

_I'll come round, text Leanne she might be able to help aswell xx_

_Thanks Chelle xx_

..

15 minutes later and Michelle was round at Carla's.

Within 10 more minutes Carla's bedroom had been turned into a mini fashion show, with most of her clothes strewn about on her bed or on the chair next to her desk. After much deliberation Carla decided to try on a black vest top with an off-the-shoulder grey top over it, with black skinny jeans and pumps. Carla came out of the bathroom with the outfit on and looked in the full length mirror in her bedroom.

'Yeah this is good, not to smart not to casual.' Michelle pressed her hands together in a mock prayer and looked up at the celing.

'Thank the lord, thought we would be here all night.'

'Hey I'm not that bad at picking outfits. Anyways we can't all be like you Michelle, look stunning in the first thing you put on.'

'Your much better looking than me Car, and I bet if you walked into that dance wearing a bin bag Frank would still want to be with you.'

'Easy for you to say, no matter what you look like Dean will still want to be with you. You guys have been going out since forever.'

'Are you nervous about tonight?'

Carla sat down on the bed next to Michelle and started picking at a scarf that was next to her.

'A bit yeah, I mean the last guy I went out with was Tony, and I thought he was really nice at first, then he started being a possessive control freak.'

Michelle put an arm around Carla. 'Frank's not like that, he's a good guy. And he's well loaded apperantly. His dad owns like a chain of hotels up and down the country and some in mainland europe aswell. Must have travelled a fair bit'

'And his son is going out with a common manchester girl who lives in a two up, two down council house, on a rough estate with a mum that's on benefits and thinks going to Blackpool is a good idea for a holiday. No pressure then.'

Michelle gave Carla a squeeze. 'It'll be alright. We better be off.' She said, looking at the clock on the wall.

'Now or never.' Carla said with a small smile before standing up.

'Where's Darren?' Michelle asked as they headed downstairs.

'Dean said that he could have a sleepover with Stuart since there mums gonna be in looking after him anyway.'

'Oh okay. Hey why didn't Leanne come round? I thought she was coming aswell.'

Carla shook her head. 'Since Peter's ankle is still in a cast, dancing isn't the best idea and she didn't want to go alone. Is Liam bringing Maria?' Carla asked as she locked the front door.

'No her brother Kirk just came home from living abroad, want to spend time as a family.'

'I remember Kirk, big fella, a bit slow.' Michelle gave Carla a little shove.

'We can't all be quick witted as you Car, the planet wouldn't survive.'

..

Carla and Michelle were waiting outside the school gates with Liam, who had decided to tag along for the sake of not having to spend his friday night alone at home. Dean's car stopped at the side of the road and his head poked out the window.

'Car for Michelle Connor?' Michelle giggled and lent through the window to kiss him, while behind her Liam was making vomiting impressions before Carla poked him in the ribs to make him stop.

'I'm just going to park, be out in a sec.' Dean said before driving into the school car park. He returned a minute later, giving Michelle a hug and whispering something in her ear, causing her to blush.

'What did he say?' Carla asked as the two broke apart and Dean wrapped an arm around Michelle's waist.

'He said I looked beautiful. Is it ok if we go in Car?' Carla nodded and they walked off, leaving Carla and Liam standing together.

'So...' Liam began before closing his mouth, trying to think of something to say but failing. Even though they were close when it came to the other dating someone new there was always a bit of awkward tension.

'So...? Cat got your tongue Leebugs?' Carla joked, using the nickname she had come up with when they were young children, even though it drove him crazy. Liam was about to answer when Frank came round the corner. He pulled Carla into a hug.

'You look amazing.' He smiled at her as they pulled apart and then nodded towards Liam.

'Hiya.'

'Hiya. Frank can I have a word with you for a sec?' Liam said, walking back a few paces.

'Sure.' Frank gave Carla a shrug and followed Liam, leaving Carla puzzled.

Liam turned a corner and made sure that Carla was out of earshot.

'Look, Frank I don't know you that well but I guess your a decent guy.'

'Where is this going Liam?'

'I just wanted to say that even though me and Carla were over ages ago and I would deny this if you ever said any thing to her, I still care about her, she's a special girl.'

'I know.'

'And people break up, that's life but if you ever did anything to hurt her, _anything, _you would live to regret it. Understand.' Frank nodded.

'Good, we better go back before Carla thinks you've done a runner.'

Liam and Frank went back to where Carla was standing.

'What was that all about?'

'Look Car i'm gonna go, this isn't gonna be much fun without Maria.' Liam said, ignoring her question.

'Liam you don't have t-' But Liam had gone before she could protest. Carla looked at Frank.

'What did he say to you?'

'Forget it. Let's go inside.'

**Please review! **


End file.
